spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary's ABC's
Synopsis SpongeBob plays Gary's Clues to figure out what book Gary wants to read. Transcript (The Gary's Clues book opens, revealing the pineapple. SpongeBob pops out of a window) SPONGEBOB: Hi out there! It's me, SpongeBob! Have you seen Gary, my snail? KIDS: There he is! (Gary pops out from a ball) SPONGEBOB: Oh! Come on in! (Gary slithers his way in, greeting the kids through meows. He goes through the doggy door. SpongeBob opens the door, while looking through a book.) SPONGEBOB: Oh, hi. I'm just reading. (reading) 'And then the boy and his puppy paddled faster and faster, when suddenly out of nowhere, there was a big wave that...' (he sees the kids, and closes the book) Oh. I'm sorry, it's just that this is a really great book. (shows his book which has the title he just said) Oh, right, we're having reading time. You're just in time. C'mon in. (SpongeBob goes to the bedroom) SPONGEBOB: Hey, Gary! G-A-R-Y! Look who's here! (SpongeBob walks over to Gary. The word of his name is on SpongeBob's shirt) KID: SpongeBob. SPONGEBOB: Yeah? KID: On your shirt. (SpongeBob looks down at his green striped shirt.) SPONGEBOB: Oh. (He turns around, and spells out his name) S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B. 'SPONGEBOB'. That's me. (he turns around with a smile). It's my new shirt. You like it? (He walks over to Gary, his pet snail, who reads a book as well) Hey, Gary. What are you reading? (Gary meows, and he offers for him to read it.) SPONGEBOB: Great idea. Let's all read together. (Spongebob sits down next to Gary, his legs crossed. He picks up the book.) SPONGEBOB: Twinkle, twinkle, little...' What's that word? KID: Star. SPONGEBOB: Star. Right! '''How I wonder where you are. ''Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the..." ''What's that word? KID: Sky. SPONGEBOB: Sky. Right! '''Twinkle, twinkle, little... KIDS: Star. SPONGEBOB: How I wonder where you are. (closes the book) Good reading, Gary. And you too. Wow. Hey, you wanna read this book now? (takes out his book from earlier. Gary shakes his head no.) Are you sure? Because this here is 'A Really Great Book'. (Gary shakes his head, and SpongeBob shrugs) OK, well, what book do you wanna read? (Gary bounds forward, and leaves a snail's pawprint on the screen) SPONGEBOB: Oh! I knew that was coming. We'll play 'Gary's Clues' to figure out what book G-A-R-Y, Gary, wants to read. (singing) We are gonna play Gary's Clues, 'cause it's really fun! Yeah! So remember, Gary's pawprint will be on the clues. Gary's Clues. Hey, what letter does pawprint begin with? (takes time to ponder) KID: A P. SPONGEBOB: P. Right. (SpongeBob draws a P on the pawprint. He chuckles. The pawprint pops) Did you-Did you see that? That pawprint just (pops a finger through his mouth) popped right off. And you know what? 'Popped' starts with 'P'! Just like pawprint! That's cool. You know what we need for Gary's Clues: our...? KIDS: Notebook. SPONGEBOB: Notebook, right. Come on. (He goes back to the living room, and he kneels next to Sidetable Drawer.) SPONGEBOB: Hi, Sidetable Drawer. SIDETABLE DRAWER: Hi, S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B. SPONGEBOB: Yep. SpongeBob. That's me. (He turns around, and Sidetable opens his drawer. SpongeBob reaches into the drawer) Just getting our...(he gets his handy-dandy notebook out)....notebook. Hey. (He sees the word on the back of it.) 'Notebook' starts with N. (SpongeBob stands up, and shows his notebook to the kids since the game is starting.) SPONGEBOB: You know, (he puts the notebook in his pocket.) I really think I'm gonna need your extra help today. You think you'll be able to help me figure out what book Gary wants to read? You will? Great. Oh, OK, so to play Gary's Clues, we have to find a... KIDS: Pawprint! SPONGEBOB: Pawprint. Right, 'cause that's the first....? KIDS: Clue! SPONGEBOB: Yeah! And then we put it in our... KIDS: Notebook! SPONGEBOB: Right. (he went over to the front area and sings the demo song) 'Cause they're Gary's Clues, Gary's Clues! We got to find another pawprint! That's the second clue! We put it in our notebook, cause they're whose clues? Gary's Clues! We got to find the last pawprint! That's the third clue! We put it in our notebook 'Cause they're Gary's Clues, Gary's Clues You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking chair And think-think-THINK! 'Cause when we use our minds And take a step at a time We can do anything.... (SpongeBob ducks down and Gary jumps to the viewers. SpongeBob rose back up, and he went back to reading his book) SPONGEBOB: (reading to himself) 'And then his puppy paddled faster and faster, but it was no use becau--' (he sees the viewers) Oh. Uh, that we wanna do. So, did you see G-A-R-Y? Well, which way did he go? KID: He went that way. SPONGEBOB: Oh, that way. Thanks. (SpongeBob opens his book, and walked in Gary's direction) We are reading for Gary's Clues, we are reading for Gary's Clues, we are reading for Gary's Clues....I wonder, I wonder what this word is? KID: A clue! A clue! SPONGEBOB: No, no, I dont think it's 'clue'. Uh, clue is C-L-U-E, kind of like the color blue but with a C. KID: No, a clue! SPPONGEBOB: (realizing) Oh! Oh, you see a clue! Where? KID: Over there. (SpongeBob spots the clue on a moon picture in another book on the computer desk) SPONGEBOB: Oh, my. It's our first clue to what book Gary wants to read! (he goes over to the book with the clue in it.) Our first clue. And it's on the word, the word....? KID; Moon. SPONGEBOB: 'Moon'. Yeah, good reading! Hey, you know what we need: our handy-dandy.... (he stands up and shows his book, mistaking it for his notebook) Notebook. (he sheepishly sets his book down, then he gets out his notebook) Notebook. Yep. So, let's write this moon clue in our notebook. SPONGEBOB DRAWING: A moon is spelled M-O-O-N. And sometimes, looks like sort of a crescent. SPONGEBOB: A moon. Wow. So, what book could Gary want to read w Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Spongebob1129